herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shazam Thunder (DC Extended Universe)
Eugene Choi is one of the three tetartagonists (along with Darla Dudley and Pedro Peña). He is one of Billy's foster siblings who loves tech and non-fiction. He was portrayed by Ian Chen as Eugene Choi and Ross Butler as Shazam Thunder, who also played Zach Dempsey in 13 Reasons Why, and Reggie Mantle in six episodes of Riverdale. Biography Eugene grew in Philadelphia raised in a foster home by Victor and Rosa Vasque, who orphans themselves, alongside his foster siblings kind-hearted Mary Bromfield, shy and silent Pedro Peña, superhero fanatic Freddy Freeman, and sweet and loving Darla Dudley. Although they were not related biologically, Eugene and his foster family loved each other very much. One night during the Christmas season, while Eugene was playing a video game, Victor and Rosa brought home a new adoption to the family, Billy Batson, a teen runaway, but Eugene did not notice as he was too busy playing his video game, then Victor walked up to him to remind Eugene that he wasn't along that wasn't allow to drink sodas after dark, much to his surprise as he did not know it got dark. Then during dinner when Victor does grace Eugene and the rest of his sibling, except Billy, join in. The next day, when school ends and Eugene is ready to head home with his siblings, Freddy gets beated up bullies the Breyer brothers, Brett & Bruke, after they nearly run him over with their truck and it caused the paint to be scratched. After Billy stands up to the Breyers when mock Freddy for not having a real mother and Billy attacks them with Freddy's crutch, Eugene tries help Billy when the Breyers start to beat him up by grabbing Brett's nunchucks and using them to fight the bullies, only to himself in the head with them. After Billy runs away and the Breyers chase him into a subway station, Eugene and his siblings help Freddy up. After Billy's fight with the Breyers, he disappears and Eugene and his family try to search for him. Eugene attempts to use his computer skills to find Billy but is unable to him due to his lack social media presence. He is next seen during a family during when everyone discussing a man dressed like a superhero, who appearing in Philadelphia with off using his powers being posted online, Eugene is asked about he what thinks of him, then Eugene questions if what he doing is really heroic, like charging cellphones, and he witnesses an argument between Billy and Freddy. The next day when Billy comes home injured, as Eugene overhears Victor lecturing Billy, Eugene then the news report on superhero with Freddy arguing to him. Mary then explains about the argument between Billy the previous night and about how she was saved by the superhero earlier in the day and he knew so much about her, and she concludes that Billy is the superhero, although Darla already knew as she told by Billy and Freddy. Then they all go upstairs to talk to Billy after Victor is done scolding him. After Eugene used his hacking to skills to tap into a government to tell discover who Billy's real parents are, they tell Billy about his real parents, his father is prison in Florida and his mother lives only two subways stops away and she has been using her maiden name which is why he didn't find her. After Billy heads out to see his mother with Victor and Rosa following while Pedro and the rest of his siblings stay behind in case Billy returns. However, when Freddy comes home with Dr. Thaddeus Sivana, a man who was offered the Wizard's powers as a child but was rejected for being tempted by the demons known as the Seven Deadly Sins, now empowered by the Sins and wanting to gain Billy's powers, right behind and he and his siblings are taken hostage Sivana. When Billy returns to the house agrees to give Sivana his powers to project Eugene and the rest of his siblings. Eugene and the rest of his siblings then follow Sivana and Billy to the Rock of Eternity to help Billy. After evading Sivana and returning to Philadelphia with Sivana following them, they end up at a Christmas Village carnival and Sivana threatens all the people there. While Billy tries to fight Sivana, Pedro and his siblings try help by getting Sivana to release all the sins, after discovering he needs them in his body to keep his powers, but Eugene and his siblings, except Mary at first, are captured by the Sins. After Sivana and the sins capture Eugene, Pedro, Freddy, Darla, and Mary, Sivana tries to make Billy gave up his powers by threatening to kill Darla. When it appears Billy is going to gave Sivana his powers, despite Eugene and the rest of his siblings telling not to do, he remembers how the Wizard told to him find others to share his powers with, he gets hold of the Wizard's staff and tells his siblings to grab, and say the wizard's name. After Eugene and his siblings say Shazam's name, they are all transformed into superhero versions of themselves, and Eugene discovers he has the powers of electrokinesis after the Sin Gluttony tries to attack him and he manages to zap him, although he also almost zaps Darla as well. Eugene and his siblings then work together to fight Sivana and the Sins and save the people at the carnival. Eugene fights against the sin Lust after Darla saves a Santa Claus from him. When Lust and the sin Wrath manage to do subdue Eugene, Billy tricks the final sin, Envy, into leaving Sivana's body, and removes the Eye of Sin from Sivana, the sins are imprisoned again, Eugene, Billy and the rest of their siblings are hailed as her heroes by the people at the carnival. After they return the Eye of Sin to Rock of Eternity, which they make new lair, Eugene and his siblings enjoy Christmas dinner, and do the grace which this time Billy joins in, having learned that his mother intentionally abandoned him, and finally accepts them as his family. Some time later during lunch period at school, Eugene and his siblings sit with Freddy to have lunch with him, despite having separate lunch periods, then Billy shows up in cafeteria as in his superhero form, telling everyone that he and Freddy are best friends and Freddy taught everything he knows about being a superhero, then he reveals invited Superman to have with lunch them as well. Gallery Images Image-asset.jpeg|Eugene with his foster family. Shazam_Family_(DCEU).jpg|Eugene as Shazam Thunder and the Shazam Family Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Elementals Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Good Category:Wise Category:Magic Category:Theatrical Heroes